Spiral of chaos
by Hexe
Summary: A simple favour develops into so much more for Greg and Sara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters off CSI do not belong to me. I want to make that clear. Who it is they belong to, I'm not sure, but it's not me, though I wish it were.   
  
Authors note: Okay, first CSI fic, so be nice to me.   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Sara, I hate to do this, but can I ask a really huge favour of you?" Greg mumbled, as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He must be crazy. Sara would never agree to do this for him.   
  
Sara Sidle looked up from her magazine. Huh? Had Greg just said something to her? She'd heard something, but maybe he was just mumbling to himself. But she thought she'd heard her name in there somewhere.   
  
"Sorry? Did you say something Greg?" She asked.   
  
Greg glared at her. "I said, can I ask a favour of you" he repeated, irritated. This was hard enough already. She could at least listen when he was trying to talk to her. Although, it was possible she hadn't heard him the first time. She had been pretty engrossed in her magazine.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Sara agreed. "What is it?"   
  
Greg was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected her to agree so easily. He had been fully prepared to grovel. But if that wasn't necessary, he wasn't going to complain. Although, what her reaction would be when he actually asked her, he didn't know.   
  
"Okay" he began, "My parents were nagging me about spending so much time in the lab, right? Saying I had no social life and such."   
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, my parents get like that sometimes. But they've more or less figured that I'm happy how I am."   
  
"Yeah, well, mine haven't taken that hint" Greg grumbled. "Anyway, I was getting sick of it, so I told them I had a girlfriend, just to get them off my back."  
  
Sara burst out laughing. "Bad move Sanders, never invent someone that you're going out with. It's just asking for disaster."   
  
Greg couldn't keep the embarrassment off his face. "Yeah, well no-one told me that before hand" he said. "And anyway, how do you know?"   
  
Sara blushed. "Never mind that, it's ancient history. Anyway, you're supposed to be asking me a favour here, aren't you?" She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what it was, but she wanted to check, in case she was wrong. She'd look like a right fool if she agreed to something different to what he was trying to ask.   
  
"Well, the thing is, my parents kinda decided that they wanted to meet her, so they're coming to visit," Greg was flushing, and knew it. He couldn't help it. As he drew closer and closer to his question, he wasn't sure if he could get the courage to ask. Maybe he should just forget it. She was probably going to say no anyway.   
  
Sara decided to cut Greg a break. She was almost certain that he was going to ask what she thought he was. If he ever managed to get around to asking. It was obvious that even thinking of asking her cost him a great deal.   
  
"So, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend while they're here?" she asked, hoping that she was right.   
  
To her relief Greg nodded. "I wouldn't ask, but they're so happy about it." He was sure that she was now going to refuse, and probably laugh in his face.   
  
It occurred to Sara at that moment just how sweet Greg could be. Her answer could completely humiliate him, if it was a negative response. That he was willing to risk that to keep his parents happy was almost amazing. She didn't know if any other guy she knew would be willing to do the same.   
  
"Sure, I'll help you out" Sara said, then couldn't help giggling at the look of utter relief on his face.   
  
Greg sent her an offended look. "Hey, if you're going to laugh at me for suggesting it, forget about the whole thing" he told her. She had laughed at him, just as he had known she would. On the other hand, she had said yes first. Perhaps it wasn't a lost cause.   
  
"Greg, I was laughing at the look on your face, not at what you want me to do" Sara explained. "Just... when I agreed, you looked so relieved. What, did you think I was going to turn you down?"   
  
Greg smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I did. I didn't think anyone as pretty as you are would even want to pretend to be going out with a guy like me."   
  
"Greg, you're my friend. I always help my friends out" Sara told him.   
  
A huge grin came over Greg's face. "Really? You mean you'll do it?" he demanded. He couldn't believe this. She had actually said yes.   
  
He threw his arms around her. "Thank you! Thank you so much. It will only be for a couple of days, I swear!"   
  
Sara blushed. He was so happy over one little favour. "Greg, it's no biggie. Like I said, I'm always happy to help a friend out."   
  
Greg stood back, the sheepish look back on his face. "Um... sorry about the whole hug thing. It's just... I can't believe you actually agreed, I was sure you were going to turn me down."   
  
"It's okay Greg" Sara told him, trying not to laugh again. Now he was acting like an embarrassed teenager in the presence of a crush. It was quite funny to watch. Of course, he didn't have a crush on her, surely?   
  
Greg walked back to his lab, trying to keep the grin off his face. Sara Sidle had agreed to go out with him. Or, technically, to pretend to go out with him. But still. She hadn't rejected him, and his parents weren't going to find out that he'd only been pretending to have a girlfriend.   
  
It was also a good thing that Sara had been the first name he had thought of when his parent s asked what her name was. Otherwise, he'd be in a mess, since he wasn't sure if Sara would agree to use a false name, on top of pretending to be his girlfriend.   
  
Greg suddenly remembered that he had completely forgotten to give Sara the details to when his parents were coming. Not that it mattered. It gave him a reason to talk to her again. And that was something he didn't mind doing at all.   
  
Authors note: Please review. You're gonna hate me for this, but I will only definitely update if I get at least 5 review. Otherwise, it depends on if I decide to or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters off CSI belong to whoever it is owns them, but certainly not to me. I just like to make them do strange things.   
  
Authors note: Fine then, take my review challenge and force me to update. Okay, just kidding. I'm actually doing a happy dance. I didn't expect such a good response. To the person who said this is similar to a Nick/Sara fic, I wasn't aware of that fact. Haven't read it.   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Greg jumped. Someone had just tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Grissom there with some more evidence for him to process. It was someone accompanied by evidence. But it was someone a lot more pretty than Grissom.   
  
"Um... hi Sara, that for me to process?" he asked, trying to sound welcoming, and not nervous, as he really was. As he always was when she was around.   
  
"Yep, but this is really more of a social call" Sara told him, handing the bag over. "I need this tested for poison, but I mainly came to ask you about the thing with your parents. You forgot to give me details."   
  
"Oh. Well, it's just dinner out, then back to my place. Eight o'clock. I'll pick you up if that's okay, so we look more realistic?"   
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. You need my address?"   
  
He nodded. He couldn't believe she was letting him pick her up. It almost was going to be like a real date. Well, with the noted addition of his parents.   
  
She rattled it off for him, and he wrote it down, his hand shaking slightly with nerves. He was really going to do this, his parents were going to actually think he had a girlfriend, and on top of that, he got to spend time with Sara while not working.   
  
"Do you need to ask Grissom for the night off?" Greg asked. He figured she wouldn't have forgotten that coming for dinner with his parents would mean taking at leat a few hours off.   
  
"Covered it already" Sara told him. "I've got so much time off stacked up, it's nothing to take one night. I haven't been on a holiday for ages, because the exciting stuff always happens if I leave."  
  
Greg looked at her in surprise. That was why he never seemed to take time off. He loved processing the evidence in interesting cases, and the moment he took leave, something good always happened and he missed out on him. He hadn't realised that others felt that way too.   
  
Sara couldn't help smiling at how Greg was looking at her. It looked like total adoration to her. The guy sure was easy to please. He was this happy over a favour. What would he be like if someone did something really nice for him?   
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you what, seven thirty at my place?" she asked.   
  
Greg nodded dumbly. Then he remembered her evidence. "Um, won't you want to pick this up?" he asked, waving it in front of her.   
  
She looked at it. "What? Oh, that's Grissom's. I just brought it round since I needed to talk to you anyway."   
  
Greg hid his disappointment. That meant she wouldn't be coming back to get it. So, unless she did process a scene she needed his help on, he wouldn't be seeing her again until Friday night. Which, okay, was only two nights away. But she was so nice to talk to, and she generally wasn't as impatient with him as Grissom was.   
  
"Oh. Okay, well, see you Friday then." He agreed.   
  
Sara waved to him as she left. She didn't know what to think of Greg. He was sweet, but very strange. He confused her at times. One moment he would be cheerful and chatty, the next he would hardly say a word to her.   
  
And that he would ask her to be the one to help him out, that surprised her. They may have worked together for a while, but they had never really talked when not working. She would have expected him to ask one of the other labtechs. Perhaps he had, and they'd turned him down. That would explain his relief and happiness.   
  
But somehow, she knew that wasn't the case. For some reason, Greg had though her the best one to ask for this favour. That meant a lot to Sara, that someone she didn't know that well would trust her enough to ask it of her. Perhaps Friday would be a good chance to get to know him better, and to unwrap some of the mystery that surrounded the guy.   
  
He never really talked about himself, and she suddenly realised that other than the fact that he liked good coffee she really didn't know anything about him that wasn't work related. She resolved to try and remedy that.   
  
Greg stared after Sara and sighed. He should have thought of a reason for her to stay for longer. Her presence made his work seem less tedious. Not that he didn't love the work, it just got annoying being 'Greg the labtech' at times. Nobody ever came to see him just to talk. Okay, truth be told, Sara never had before either, and she had still brought evidence today, but she was easier to talk to than most of the others. The strange look she gave him when he said something she found weird, it was still a strange look, but it didn't seem as incredulous as Grissom's weird looks.   
  
Greg shook his head. He had it bad. And he knew it. He couldn't remember having this bad a crush on someone since 9th grade. But he wasn't entirely sure it was just a crush. His feelings for Sara were more than that. If he hadn't known better he would have said he was in love. But that wasn't possible. As his parents were always saying, the only thing he really loved was his work.   
  
No, Sara was just an interesting woman he would really like to get to know better. A lot better would be nice. She may have never really talked to him, or even seemed to notice him, but he was sure she was someone he'd like if he really got to know her. He didn't know her that well now, and he already really liked her.   
  
Friday sure was going to be an interesting experience.   
  
Authors note: Okay, too much sappiness. Oh well, it's what this needs for me to develop it. Anyway, since I got double the amount of reviews I asked for, I'm aiming for 20 reviews in total, but I'll update once I've got over 15. Please do review; I like hearing what you've all got to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Anthony E Zuicker and most definitely not of MINE.

Authors note (25/5/05) : Hmm, well I was loking at this today and I couldn't see the majority of the chapter, so I thought I'd better re-upload it. It could just be a my computer problem, but missing chapter not of the good when there's a new one in the works.

CHAPTER 3

Greg knocked nervously on Sara's door. He could hardly believe this was actually happening. He was picking Sara up and taking her to have dinner with his parents. Yeah, it was technically a façade, but it was still happening.

Sara smiled welcomingly as she opened the door to Greg. He was standing there, smiling his sweet, slightly goofy smile. And he looked for all the world more like a teenager on his first date than an incredibly smart scientist. Even the outfit suited that opinion.

He was wearing trousers and a smart shirt, typical outfit really, but to her it looked strange on him. She was so used to his bright shirts and lab coat, and didn't quite look himself out of them. And his tie was just... tacky really. One of those novelty things with cartoon animals on. Yet, somehow, it managed to suit him.

"Nice outfit" Sara said, raising her eyebrows, "Love the tie, Greg"

Greg blushed. Was she being serious? It was kinda hard to tell from her even tone. "My parents bought it me for Christmas" he said, in way of explanation. Let her think of that what she would. Either she could take it as he was wearing it since he felt he should, or that he was explaining where he got it. He wasn't entirely sure himself about which. It was a cool tie and all, but it just wasn't his usual image.

"Ahhh" Sara responded. She was trying not to smile outwardly, which she suspected might offend Greg. The way he had been acting ever since he had asked her this favour...it was letting her see a whole new side to Greg. He obviously loved his parents, and really wanted to reassure them that he was fine. She was beginning to really admire how much he obviously cared. Most guys wouldn't bother doing something like that for their parents. Maybe she should have accepted one of his many proposals of a date. She might have had fun.

"So...you ready?" Greg asked uncertain what to do. The was Sara was scrutinising him was quite frankly disconcerting. He had never seen her look like that. It was almost as if she was...checking him out. But he knew that wasn't possible, much as he'd like it to be. Sara was only doing this as a favour, and he knew that well. No matter how he might feel about her, he was positive she didn't share the same feelings for him.

"Yep, sure" Sara said, smiling easily, "I'll just grab my bag."

She turned into her living room and retreated to the coffee table where she had left her bag, having forgotten to grab it when Greg had knocked. She was thankful that she had managed to get ready -just- before Greg had arrived to pick her up. It had been running very close to the mark, as she had lain in for as long as she could, and was still a little tired from last night's shift. It would have been a little embarrassing to answer the door half ready then ask him to wait.

Sara checked she had everything she'd need for the evening and joined Greg in the hall, locking the door.

"Okay then," she said, "Let's go."

Greg led her down to his car and on impulse opened the passenger side door for her, and bowed slightly, grinning.

Sara shook her head at him and sat regally in the seat, then allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "To dinner, driver," she commanded jokingly.

On the way they talked about pretty much everything either of them could think of. Work, their colleagues, music, food, wine. Sara was almost disappointed when Greg pulled up to the restaurant. It was so easy to talk to Greg, and she felt comfortable doing so, despite the eclectic range of topics. Greg was a pretty interesting guy really. She'd never have realised it if he hadn't come to her about this favour. She had never thought of him as anything other than Greg, just a part of work. But she was starting to realise that he could be deep, no matter how strange he could be.

"Well, here we go," Greg said, sounding slightly nervous, "Do you think we can actually pull this off?"

Sara nodded firmly "Sure we can Greggo," she told him, "They believe you've got a girlfriend, right? How are they supposed to know that it isn't me?"

Greg had to admit that sounded logical. He was still a little uncomfortable with this whole façade, but it was easier to give his parents peace of mind by letting them meet his 'girlfriend' than to keep reassuring them that he was fine even though his social life seemed non-existent.

Greg couldn't help gulping as he saw his parents waving from a table across the room. Could he really pull it off? Would they believe that someone like Sara would really go out with him? Well, he was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Anthony E. Zuicker, etc, and in no way to me.  
  
**Authors note: **Oh well... my quick update wish didn't go exactly to plan, did it? Blame my school... they persist in giving me homework, and strangely enough they don't like it when I don't do it... even if it's because I was writing. Shrugs Well, that's teachers for ya. And don't ask about Greg's parents' names. They were just the first ones that popped into my head.   
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Greg offered his arm to Sara. "You ready for this?" he asked, swallowing a gulp. Everything was going to go fine. He was fairly sure he could keep up the act that Sara was his girlfriend, and he had no doubt that Sara could. She seemed to be able to do whatever she wanted to do well.   
  
Sara smiled at him, and took the proffered arm. "We'll be fine," she told him under her breath, "Just be normal. Why would they have any reason to think you'd be making up the fact that I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
Greg knew she was right. His parents had believed him over the phone, so much that they wanted to come and meet his 'girl'. They should have no trouble believing that it was Sara. They always seemed to think he could get any girl he wanted. Possibly because a lot of the time he had, when he was younger. Plus they were his parents. That always introduced a bias. But it was a good thing for him, in this case. Hopefully it meant they wouldn't realise that Sara was the sort of girl that'd never go out with him.   
  
He smiled as they reached the table, trying to keep all signs of nervousness out of the smile. He knew from years of experience that his parents were expert at picking up on the scent of nervousness. But he had to pull this off. He could just imagine how upset they would be if they found out that he'd only made up that he had a girlfriend, for their sake, to stop them worrying about him.   
  
"Hi Gregory darling," his mother smiled, standing up to give him a hug. "You look so well. Your friend must be doing you good."   
  
There was absolutely no doubt as to which 'friend' she was talking about. And he was fully aware that that was a not-so-subtle request for an introduction.   
  
"Um, mom, dad, this is Sara," Greg started. That much was easy. "Sara, this is my mom and dad," he couldn't help wincing at that. Well, obviously they were his parents. Duh. But really, what else was there he could say?  
  
Sara smiled inwardly at how awkward that introduction had sounded. Obviously, he wasn't fully comfortable with the situation. But then again, did anyone ever like introducing someone to their parents? It could be so embarrassing. She could remember that much from times in the past when she had introduced boyfriends, or even just friends, to her parents. They always seemed to like to hit the person being introduced with a mild interrogation. Although, that didn't seem to be happening with Greg's parents. Yet.   
  
"Sara, these are my parents- Harvey and Erin," Greg concluded with the second half of the introduction.  
  
Sara smiled at the couple, "Hi, it's good to meet you," she told them, "Greg's told me so little about you, I've got to admit, I've wondered what you'd be like." That was perfectly true. She had occasionally wondered what Greg's parents were like, considering that their son could be so odd at times. She had been expecting, well, a pair of people rather like Greg. And really she was right. The couple before her seemed like what Greg might be, when he, well, matured a little.   
  
"I must say the same about you, dear," Erin said, smiling at the pretty woman her son had just introduced. She seemed pleasant enough, although really not to her son's usual tastes. Not that that was a bad thing, at all. She had seldom approved of the girls Gregory had brought to introduce to her. "Gregory hasn't been very forthcoming at all about you," she smiled again, a trifle mischievously, "In fact, I must admit I was beginning to wonder if he had made you up. He's usually so happy to tell us everything about his girlfriends."   
  
Greg started. Uh oh... sometimes he hated how perceptive his mother could be. She had just knocked on the truth, without even meaning to. If she thought about it hard, she could well see right through this whole ruse.   
  
"Well, Sara's just... hard to describe over the phone," he said, smiling at Sara in a way which he hoped looked adoring. Although he rather suspected it looked apologetic. "You have to meet her, to really be able to know what she's like."   
  
And God, was that true. He didn't think he could possibly manage to describe Sara to anyone, and fully do her justice. Although, mostly it was her character that was difficult to describe. The meld of tough and soft that was Sara. The CSI who could investigate most scenes without getting squeamish, but who always felt so strongly for the victims and their families.   
  
Erin could see how strongly her son obviously felt for this young woman. She didn't think she had ever seen his shy side exposed to one of his girlfriends, as it was now. He was usually so sure of himself around those of the opposite sex. But around this Sara he seemed almost hesitant, as though he was being very careful what he said and did.   
  
"Well, we can get to know each other over dinner Sara," she said, "Please, have a seat you two, we should order soon."   
  
Greg hadn't even noticed that they hadn't sat down, he was so worried about stuffing this up. He slid a chair out for Sara, and slid into the one next to it once he was seated.   
  
Sara was surprised at how chivalrous Greg was being. She hadn't imagined him like this at all. She had never seen this side of him at work, that was for sure. Perhaps it only really came out in front of his parents, or maybe it was his worry over making this look real. But if he was being over the top with the chivalry, surely it would make his parents more suspicious, surely they knew what their son was like with his real dates.   
  
"Relax Greggo," she murmured, leaning over to his ear "You're acting stiff. It's your parents. They know what you're like. Just be how you always are."  
  
Harvey smiled over at his son. Obviously the boy really liked this girl. They were already at the whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears stage. It was about time the boy settled down with a nice girl. This one was certainly a lot better than his usual bunch. She seemed much more respectable than the ones Greg normally went for.   
  
"What is it you do Sara?" he questioned. This was Las Vegas after all, and he wanted to be sure his son wasn't going out with some stripper or something. Although, Gregory being Gregory, that could easily be a possibility. After all, appearances could be, and often were, deceiving. From the look of his son, you'd think he was a surfer or such, not an intelligent scientist. And the boy's look of discomfort, probably due to the clothes he was wearing, just strengthened the look of a fish out of water.   
  
"I'm a crime scene investigator," Sara explained.  
  
Erin raised her eyebrows. Well that was not the sort of occupation she'd expected for one of Gregory's girlfriends. He generally seemed to go for women who worked away from his field of experience. Although she had a suspicion he probably flirted with every woman he met at work. He had always been like that at school. The boy had left a trail of old girlfriends behind when he had moved out here.   
  
"So you work with Gregory then?"   
  
"Well, he's in the lab, and I'm more in the field, but yes, we do help each other out." Sara hadn't missed the surprised look that had flashed over both of Greg's parents' faces. She wasn't exactly wondering as to the reason for that look. As she knew from personal experience, she wasn't the type who'd normally be Greg's date. He'd tried, and failed, to pick her up so many times. No doubt he would have had similar experiences with other women.   
  
The waiter approached the table then, interrupting any further line of questioning for the moment. Placing her order for vegetarian lasagne, and waiting for the others to finish ordering, Sara had a little time to think.   
  
What had Greg really told his parents about his 'girlfriend'? It seemed like it had been very little, so she should be able to stick to the truth. But would he have warned her if there were details he had already elaborated? What if she managed to completely contradict something that he had made up? With luck, a situation like that wouldn't arise. But what was she going to do if it did? She didn't want to blow poor Greg's cover. Not after how hard he was trying. But there was really nothing she could do. She would just have to hope luck was on their side.   
  
**Authors note: **Well, I hate to leave this here, but I have to say, I try and write the entire dinner, this is going to drag on. Anyway, I will get around to updating this fic again... I'm not going to say when, because that never works out. But please, review and tell me how you think things are going... and whether or not you think the others should find out about this little 'date' ;o) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters NOT MINE. They belong to Anthony E. Zuicker and co. The rest of the story I do own.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

As he and Sara walked back to his car after finally taking their leave from his parents, Greg could not keep the grin off his face. They had lapped it up, seemed to love Sara. In face, Greg wished they just reacted half as favourably to his real girlfriends! No-one had ever before had truly seemed to get their approval. Which really was a bit of a worry really, since Sara wasn't really his girlfriend.

"Thank you so much, Sara!" he gushed again, once they were well away from he restaurant and he was sure his parents had no way of hearing "That went even better than I had thought it could!" He hoped he didn't sound silly, but he was really grateful and happy that they had pulled it off. It would get his parents off his back about finding a girl for a while. Of course, they would ask how she was every single time they called, but hey, he could handle that!

Sara smiled at him. He sounded so young and eager when he talked like that. And a lot sweeter than he was when they were at the lab. And all for a simple favour, taking only a couple of days out of her time? He seemed to think it of a lot greater importance than she did, thinking it was a much bigger favour. "It's no problem Greggo," she repeated, for what seemed like the hundredth time, "I'm just glad I can help you out. And your parents seem really nice people. It was fun."

Greg couldn't argue with that. His parents were great people, though their constant concern for him could get annoying. But that was just a parental thing, and they weren't likely to stop. It was kinda nice to know that there were people who just wanted the best for him, and for him to be happy. It was just a pity that they imagined he needed a woman in his life for him to be happy. He didn't feel that way, at least not at the moment, but it had been nice pretending for the evening that he did have someone. And someone as great as Sara at that.

His reverie was disturbed then by the simultaneous buzzing of his pager and Sara's. He winced. Great, there went the rest of their night off. And what were they going to do? Grissom wanted them there immediately, or preferably 10 minutes ago. Meaning he didn't exactly have time to drop Sara home, then go get changed himself.

"We're going to have to get changed at the Lab," Sara sighed, echoing his thoughts. Greg nodded and spun the car around, heading towards the lab and their work. Great, couldn't people in this city leave off killing people for one night?

When they arrived a few minutes later, they rushed out of the car and into the building, ignoring the curious glances of the passers- by. But as they entered, they ran straight into Catherine and Warrick, who were heading out. Two pairs of eyebrows shot upwards to the roof as their outfits were scrutinised.

"Well, where have you two been?" Catherine grinned, "Don't you both look all dressy this evening?"

Sara and Greg shared a glance at that. What were they meant to respond? They both stood there for several seconds before Sara managed to relax her face into a smile. "Well, aren't we Miss Suspicious tonight?" she teased, "Just so happened Greggo and I managed to end up at the same restaurant. Since we both got buzzed, I bagged a lift off him." She inwardly winced at that. How weak could you get? But there really wasn't a reasonable explanation. Boy, were the gossips going to have some fun! But let them, since Greg and Sara knew what was going on, it really wasn't anyone else's business.

Catherine nodded disbelievingly. "Sure, okay. Well, the both of you had better go get changed anyway. We've got work to do. Greg, a couple of the other lab techs are off sick, which is why we had to call you in. Sara, you're with us. Grissom didn't tell us what it is we're investigating, but since he pulled you off leave, I'm guessing something large scale. We'll wait here for you, now you've arrived. We were going to meet you at scene, but this is faster."

Greg and Sara nodded and rushed off to the locker-room to change into more suitable clothing. Catherine stared after them, a bemused look on her face. "I wonder what those two could be up to," she wondered out loud, "They're way too suspicious. If they went out for dinner together, why not just say so? Everyone knows how much Greg pesters Sara to go out with him!"

Next to her, Warrick shrugged "Maybe there's more to it than meets the eye," he mused, "Maybe our resident lab rat and Sara have got something going that we aren't being told. Or maybe they're just embarrassed. Who knows."

Sara returned as quickly as she could to the others, wearing an old and rather scruffy outfit. Not that she could help it. It happened to be what was in her locker, and it was certainly better than wearing her dinner clothes out to a scene. Which certainly would raise a few eyebrows. More than this getup, certainly. And there were already going to be enough eyebrows shotting through the ceiling when it got around that she and Greg had come in together. She had already heard enough laughable rumours that the two of them were dating. The gossips would just use this as proof towards their claims!

She grinned to herself, a glint of mischief popping into her eyes. Well, since there were going to be rumours circulating anyway, maybe she could persuade Greg not to refute them too hard. The looks on their colleagues faces would be golden, considering that it was fairly common knowledge that Greg had tried to hook up with her before. But until she did suggest it to him, well, everyone could just be left hanging and wondering what on earth was going on. Let them think what they felt. It would serve the lab gossips right, and give everyone else a good laugh at their expense. The only ones that would end up looking silly were those who believed silly rumours! If Greg agreed, this could be fun!

* * *

Authors note: Yep, I am still around ; Just my priorities have shifted significantly away from fanfic, especially since I started college and don't have a lot of spare time on my hands. I am still aiming to work on those fics of mine that people actually read, which includes this one. So please, bear with the long delays between updates. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Anthony E Zuicker and co. However much I would love to own any of them, I don't.

**Authors note:** Wow, I'm being organised and actually have planning for the rest of this story which meant I know where I'm heading, which means it should take me less time to write the chapters! Yay for all of us :o)

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Sara walked up behind where Greg was standing, jamming on air guitar, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a foot clear off the ground and spun around to face her, automatically smoothing down his hair where it was more ruffled than usual from the head- banging he had been doing in his imaginary jam session.

"It's not what it looks like…" he began, before taking a proper look at who was behind him, then banging his head with the heel of his hand, "Sara! You scared me; I thought you were Grissom busting me!"

She grinned at him unapologetically. "No, it's _me_ busting you. What, our resident lab rat isn't overworked for once?"

He winked at her, "Well with you field people not giving me anything to analyse, I've got a few moments. But don't tell Gris that or he'll find me something nasty."

She resisted the urge to smack him over the back of the head and instead settled for a slightly evil grin and a "Well, I don't know…it's my duty to report it if someone's not doing their job."

"Well, what can I do you for?" Greg asked, swiftly changing the subject. Just in case she decided to follow up on the jest-threat. Not that he thought she would, but provoking Sara was never a good idea; you never knew how she might just react! It was part of what he liked about her.

Sara grinned at him and his attempt to distract her, which did indeed have the useful purpose of brining her back onto track of what she had come here to talk to him about in the first place. Which she rather badly needed, since her 'taking evidence to Greg' excuse for coming here wouldn't last too long if the others decided she was trying to get out of her part of the rather unpleasant part of the investigation; going through the victim's _many _trashcans. Which seemed to contain a fair amount of rotting food.

She shook her head and came back on topic. "Okay, there's rumors starting about the two of us, right?" she began.

Greg nodded. Surely Sara wasn't being bothered by them? There were _always_ going to be rumors when co-workers were seen arriving at work together. Hell, they usually died down within a couple days. But of course, Sara wasn't as notorious for having flings with anyone as he was. Even though that reputation wasn't entirely earned. He only hit on girls now mostly to keep up appearances. He didn't actually have any interest in them. In fact, the only girl he had _really_ felt anything for recently was Sara herself.

"Don't worry. I'll deny and everyone will figure they can't be true," he reassured her, a grin coming across his face, "Because you know baby, I _never_ deny anything that _is."_

She shook her head at him. "Well, thanks, _baby_, but that's not what I meant. I think we _shouldn't_ discourage them, let them think what they will. And we can play it up, before bringing it down at a time that makes fools of the rumour-mongers. Just to teach them a lesson about not messing with us. What do you think?"

A glean of mischief answering the one in her own eyes popped into Greg's, "Oh yeah, why not!" he continued, winking at her, "Do my rep some good, getting with Sara Sidle, ice-queen extraordinaire!"

Sara knocked him over the back of the head, "Idiot," she said disparagingly. But she was smiling too. A few days ago, she would have got highly pissed off at him for a comment like that, no matter how much she knew he was kidding. Her opinion of him was changing however. He _was_ the person he showed the world, but she could see that there was a softer, more self-conscious side to him underneath that. He just didn't show it off at work. It was a side of him that she thought she could become fond of if she got to know him better. And to carry this off, they _would_ have to spend time together, so she might get to know more about him in the process. Not that she normally disliked him or anything, but he got on her nerves. Knowing that he had a sweeter side helped a lot with that, and made her feel more tolerant towards him.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the guy you're supposably going out with?" Greg teased. She shook her head at him and walked out of the lab.

"Meet you in the canteen on break!" she called back over her shoulder.

Greg looked after her, a thoughtful grin on his face. Just when he'd thought he'd figured her out, she sprung another surprise! He hadn't thought she'd ever want to allow their 'going out' to travel around the labs. Instead, she was actually _encouraging_ it.

Sara was smiling, even during rooting through the contents of the victim's disgusting trash. It would feel good to get one over those gossips who delighted in spreading rumours around the lab, whether they were true or not. She had been on the receiving end so many times, this seemed like a way to get one up on them. They would be well and _truly_ annoyed when they discovered they'd been had. And it really would serve them right! Of course, everyone else's reactions wouldn't be so terribly unfunny either. The look on Cath's face when they had just walked in together. What was she going to think when she saw them together on a break?

Nick stared at the dreamy grin on Sara's face. Ever since her visit to Greg early this morning, that look had been there. Maybe there _was_ truth in the stories that were once again circling the lab. _Everyone_ had heard those involving Greg and Sara; at one point there was even a bet going on how long it would take them to go out somewhere. But Sara had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to be doing anything with Greg. So, everything had settled. But he had heard from _Catherine_, a fairly reliable source, that the two of them had arrived for today's shift _together_, in Greg's car, then made up some awkward story to explain it all. Maybe it was time to open the betting again. Although, that grin on Sara's face had something shifty in it as well. As if she was plotting something. Maybe it was just ways to hook Greg, but Nick doubted that. From the way the lab-rat talked about Sara, no work at _all_ was needed on her part. Nick grinned. Well, if Sanders really _had_ managed to persuade Sara to give him a go, then good on him. He was a decent enough guy, and he knew full well that Nick and Warrick would come down on him like a ton of bricks if he ever hurt her. They had made that _perfectly _clear when he'd first started expressing his interest in her. Although just in case, a backup talk might be in order if anything seemed to be happening.

The next couple of weeks proved to be puzzling ones for the graveyard shift CSI's. No-one quite knew what was going on, but every spare moment they had, Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle seemed to be together. On lunch breaks they could be found in the canteen or nearby cafes, they left the lab together, and oddest of all, neither of them seemed bothered about denying the rumours that were growing and spreading. All _anyone_ could ever get out of them was a nonchalant shrug, and a sly grin in the direction of where the other should be. Everyone was convinced that _something_ was definitely going on with those two. But no-one seemed to know quite what.

As a bunch of investigators and lab techs, this seemed to be destined to be the one puzzle that no-one could find _any_ clues towards. It had everyone equally stumped. Except of course for the two involved, and _they _were keeping mum about it.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well, another chapter finished and we get closer to the end of this story. This fic is fairly near the top of my 'to finish' list, but that just won't happen if I don't feel that anyone is reading it. It takes a reader a lot less time to click that little review button and write something than it does to plan and write a chapter. So please, if you enjoy this, _tell_ me so. And if you don't, tell me what I need to improve. Reviews are often what encourage me to write, since I know that there are people that actually read what I'm producing. I'm sure you all know where the little button is :p Click on it and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** not mine. _None_ of the characters off CSI: Crime Scene Investigation are mine! They belong to Anthony E. Zuicker and the rest of the team at Alliance Atlantis and CBS, and I am merely borrowing them to have some fun for the purpose of this fic!

**Author's Note: **Thankyou guys, for reviewing :o) It's greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, I only have one day of the holidays left, so updating is going to die off again, but hopefully no-where as bad as it was.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Catherine strode into the break room and plonked herself down at a table with Warrick and Nick.

"Okay, they've had their fun. It's time to find out what's _really_ going on with those two," she announced.

The boys looked at her in surprise. Okay, it seemed Catherine had finally lost it. Not too surprising around here, really. It didn't make for the most stable work environment, what with a lot of the people you met being dead and all.

"Which two, and _why_ are we finding out what's going on?" Nick questioned. Maybe she meant two suspects, but he couldn't think of a case they were working at the moment that had two suspects who really had much to do with each other. Or not a link that they had so far located, anyway.

"Greg and Sara, of course," Cath told him, giving him an incredulous look, "They've been at it for weeks now, and we haven't got one juicy piece of gossip, other than that they're dating. And I _still _say that the fact they _admit_ to going out is highly suspicious. I've been running into them all over the place! Cafés, even the supermarket once. I swear, they're starting to follow me, or hang out at places that they know I'll run into them!"

Unbeknownst to them, that was _exactly_ what the two of them had been doing, both successfully and not. They had both gotten quite fond of their little ruse and were finding it highly entertaining winding their work-mates up more and more. Every local hang-out for those that worked at the CSI lab, they had frequented over the past few weeks. And a few others that were less popular, but still good places to be seen. They had been having fun appearing behind their work-mates, together, every time that they could. Inconspicuously, of course.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "Cath, how is out business to invade on their privacy? They're going out, but not ready to tell anyone any details yet. They probably don't want it becoming more gossip around the lab. I mean, they've been the most talked about couple for months, since _before_ they were going out. They know their relationship is pure gossip-fodder! Would _you_ want intimate details of who you were dating going through the place?"

He laughed at the glare she was giving him. "Just kidding, let's go pry some facts outta them! You take Sara, 'Rick and I'll have a nice little interrogation of our boy Sanders."

Warrick shook his head at Nick as they strolled out the door in search of their favourite resident lab-rat, "Man, you've _got_ to stop needling her like that. One of these days she's gonna take a swing at you!" They shared a grin, it wasn't easy to speak sense to Catherine if she happened to be off on one of her little crusades for information. And woe-betide anyone who tried to interfere! They knew when to take their orders.

They cornered Greg in his normal spot in the lab, and escorted him between them. To one of the interrogation rooms, since it was empty. And quite fitting, really. Plus, there weren't many other places around that they weren't likely to get accosted by someone, either wanting Greg to process evidence, or needing one of them for a case. And it was _well_ out of sight of any meddlers out for information gathering. This was going to be an exclusive between them and Catherine. Everyone else could find their _own_ source.

Greg stared at the guys in some puzzlement. Okay…he was being (almost) forcibly removed from his lab and taken to a questioning room. This did not bode too well, though he could quite easily guess what the line of interrogation would be. In fact, he had been wondering when the others were going to stage an information-gathering intervention. It had taken them longer than he had thought, actually. He and Sara had had their own little bet going on; his guess stood at 2 weeks, hers at 3. She had been short-changed by only a day. Tomorrow, their ruse would have been going for exactly 21 days. But he hadn't expected them to go this far!

He sighed as he was firmly pushed down onto a chair on one side of the table, Warrick straddling the one across from him and Nick patrolling the room. They had all seen and participated in enough interrogations to know how to effectively perform one. But he _wasn't_ a suspect, so it was a little unfair of them to do this to him. It was unsettling, being on the receiving end of the questions.

"Look, guys," he started, before either Warrick or Nick could start, "Yes, Sara and I have been going out together, and there isn't much more I'm going to tell you than that. We're both happy with how things are and are having a great time together. Be happy for us." That was all entirely true. He and Sara had become to develop quite a close relationship, thanks to the fulfilment of one simple favour.

He doubted that they would ever have developed the friendship they were approaching, enjoying each others time as much, if Greg hadn't asked her to pretend to be his girl. Well, his parents were safely back home now, and they were _still _continuing it, for the gossip-benefit of their co-workers. And yes, they were having a good time of it. And though he _still_ had feelings for Sara that went far deeper than simple friendship, he wasn't about to spoil what they were developing by telling her that. He was coming to value her much too much for that. Though it didn't seem that she shared the feelings, but he could live with that easily. He liked Sara, and as far as she wanted to take things between them was friendship. Not that she'd ever said as much. But she had never said more, either.

Nick and Warrick stared at him in disappointment. That had just been too easy, they had been looking forward to a challenge! And it had contained no juicy gossip at _all_!. They shared a glance, silently agreeing that they were not giving up at this point. There just had to be more to tell them! But it really didn't make any sense. Usually, _any_ time Greg got a girl, the lab would be hearing details of it constantly, whether they wanted or not. And even if Sara had been enough to impress on him that he shouldn't gossip about their relationship, he should have given up a bit more here. She could scarcely blame _him_ for them making him talk!

"That's all well and good Sanders, but we want _details_," Nick told him, his best impression of an interrogation cop coming into his tone.

Greg shook his head at them, "Okay. Now you two just sound corny," he told them, with a grin, "Let me guess, this was Catherine's idea?" Of course it was. The two guys were curious enough on their own, but they weren't likely to start an intervention on their own. They needed the 'encouragement' of Catherine to get them moving on something like this. Although he suspected that Cath had more been expecting them to have a little chat with him than to attempt a – very bad – interrogation.

Warrick and Nick shared a slightly sheepish glance, "Well, yeah. It _was_ her idea, but we all wanna know what's going on," Warrick said, "You two have been at it for weeks, and we haven't heard a thing. You know we just wanna know that you're doing right by our girl!"

Greg laughed at that. They were trying to make sure he was being good to Sara? Did they really think for a moment that she would continue this – ruse though it was – if he was doing anything she wasn't happy with? Hell, shouldn't they be more worried for _him_? This was pretty much all Sara's idea; he was just along for the ride.

"Oh come on…this is _Sara_ you're talking about!" he told them, "You know she wouldn't be doing _anything_ that she didn't want to be doing! We're both perfectly content with how things are. She's great. I really like her. Happy now? 'Cos that's all you're getting."

With that, he stood and walked out of the room, heading back to his lab to leave the two to gather what they would from what h had told them.

The two in question stared after him. "Catherine's right," Nick said thoughtfully, "There is _definitely_ something fishy going on there."

Meanwhile, Catherine had managed to corner Sara in the women's locker room. She walked up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder. Sara jumped half out of her skin and spun around with a little gasp. Her face relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Geeze, Catherine! You scared me!" she laughed. "What's up?"

Catherine smiled at her, and gestured to the bench in the middle of the room, "Sit," she ordered, "And we're going to have a little chat about you and Greg."

Sara laughed. She had suspected someone was going to start asking questions soon. Everyone had more or less left her and Greg alone in the past couple weeks, though she had been all too aware of them being watched from afar. Which was why it had been so much fun to walk up behind people when it was obvious who the topic of conversation was.

"Took you long enough to start asking questions," she told her colleague, "Greg and I had been wondering how much longer it was going to take you guys. I won, by the way! I guess you've got the guys working on Greg?"

Catherine nodded, a trifle sheepishly at how well they knew her. "Yeah, but divide and conquer, you know?"

Sara smiled, "Well, there's no need for the Spanish Inquisition. Greggo and I are really happy together, and we get on great. We decided that there was no use denying the rumours, since they were just gonna happen anyway, so we just embraced it, and made them something we could laugh about," - she was surprised at how thickly she was piling it on here, using only the truth, well, almost- "He's so sweet to me, you know? He took me for dinner with his parents and everything. I don't think I've had this much fun with a guy for ages. And he really can be so cute when he feels like it."

Catherine had to work not to raise her eyebrows. She had never expected to hear anything so sickly-sweet coming out of _Sara's_ mouth. In fact, she hadn't really expected to find out anything at all. All the lovey-doveyness was even making her feel a little uncomfortable. She stood up swiftly and retreated towards the door, "Well, as long as you two are happy… that's all I really wanted to know! Good luck with it…"

Sara bit the grin back until Catherine was around the corner. Good god, she had lapped that up! Sara had to wonder if Greg had had half as much success with the guys, and decided that as she had some evidence to deliver, she may as well go check with him.

Catherine stared, more than a trifle suspiciously as Sara walked – in a manner that could almost be called jaunty – towards the lab. Once the saccharine effect had worn off, she had realised how out of character Sara was acting. She was never this open about _anything, _let alone guys. She needed to confer with the guys, find out what they had discovered.

She didn't know what Greg and Sara were up to, but there was _something_, she could just feel it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I only want to take a couple more minutes of your time, so just click on that little review button and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; Anthony E Zuicker's, etc, etc.

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, I was hoping to get this done faster, but I've just had so much else to do at the same time :( This was going to be the final chapter, but I've decided I need to develop everything a little more first.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sara continued her path towards the lab, smiling to herself. She hadn't expected Cath to lap that up quite so easily. Of course, sooner or later – sooner probably – Catherine was going to get even more curious and try a fair bit harder to break through their defences to the truth of what was going on, but Sara thought she could handle it, and hopefully Greg felt the same.

She walked around the corner, prepared to enter the lab, when someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a foot in the air and spun around. To face a grinning Greg.

"Reverse déjà vu?" he laughed.

She smiled back at him. It was. Almost. "But you're supposed to be in the lab, not skulking round in the corridors," she reminded him, "So it's still you that's doing what they're not meant to."

He winked, "As always, of course."

She laughed, then tilted her head to the side curiously, "So, what bring you from your normal domain?"

He rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement to make her laugh again. He loved to see her smile, and more so to hear her laugh. She could be so serious at times, it was nice to see that she did have a sense of humour. "Only just escaped from paying good cop/bad cop with Nick and Warrick."

Sara hadn't expected that it would take him this long to escape from them; Catherine had admitted they had cornered him at the same time as her. And she had been the one feeding the cock-and-bull story to the queen of investigators. She had expected it to take Greg less time to get rid of the two guys. But then again, they were just as curious, and there were too of them. Catherine was just a little more relentless. "How'd you go? Catherine's still suspicious, but I fed her our soppy load and she ate it right up."

He nodded, "The guys the same. Except I have a suspicion that we're going to be being watched rather more closely from now on! How much longer do you think we're going to keep them hanging for?"

Sara reached up, putting her finger across his lips in a shushing motion, "We don't want to talk about it here! They could be waiting just around the corner, listening to everything we're saying. You want to meet up for lunch, discuss what we're going to do then?"

Of course, Greg practically jumped at the suggestion. No matter how much time they had been spending together recently, he wasn't going to turn down lunch with the girl he was highly attracted to. Especially not when it was her making the first move for a change. With the rather large exception of the beginning of this ruse, he had been the one coaxing the out-of-lab meetings from her. This was the first she had suggested they get together. And she had been acting much more comfortably around him recently. He was starting to wonder how she would react if he asked her out for real again. But he didn't want to wreck what they were developing by trying that before she was ready. Possibly this readiness for them to get together on break – without his prompting – was a good sign!

Daringly, he gently kissed her on that finger that was across her lips. She started, then reached up and ruffled his hair, "Flirt," she said, shaking her head.

Greg smiled back, "Always." He was jubilant. She hadn't smacked him one, and her tone could almost have been described as fond. He still had a long way to go, but he was starting to think he was completely taken over by Sara. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in the longest time; usually he used his overused pick-up lines, scored when he could. Sara however, required a much more subtle approach, and he was beginning to see why she had blown him off so often in the past. He must have appeared a jerk to her… okay, so he had _known _that she considered him a jerk at times, but he hadn't got why she reacted the way she did when so many others had been won over by his careless attitude. Now, he was getting to know her, to value her as a friend instead of just a really hot chick. And he was beginning to understand the puzzle that was Sara Sidle. And he really liked it; he could be involved in it forever, even if it was only at the level of friendship. He just loved her company, in whatever way she was happy to give it.

Sara brushed past him, heading back to where she was supposed to be processing evidence. "I'll meet you back here, we can go together," she said over her shoulder and waited for his nod before walking off. She smiled to herself. As she got to know him better, things that would have pissed her off seemed to her just Greg's cute little quirks.

She started then. Had she just used the words 'Greg' and 'cute' in the same sentence? Must be that the lab rat was really growing on her. This might have started out as a favour, but she was enjoying it more and more as their ruse continued. She was glad that she'd agreed; it had really allowed her to get to know Greg a lot better, and she actually enjoyed spending time with him.

Nick leaned in close to Warrick as Sara entered the evidence room, "Well, she looks awful happy again," he murmured as she joined them, smiling.

"Oh well, what are you two whispering in each other's ears," She teased, knowing they were probably talking about her, but not caring, "Sweet nothings, I suppose?"

The two of them jerked apart and stared at her. "Are you _drunk_ or something?" Nick asked. Sure, Sara could be a tease at times, but so much more than usual that he was starting to suspect that she must have found something that made her weird… not that Sara would do drugs, but it was almost as if she'd taken a lifetime supply of happy pills recently. She hadn't even gone off at any of them _or_ the bastard suspects that they'd been questioning.

"Of course not, Nicky," Sara grinned at him, "Just cheerful is all. Gris would kill me if I was on anything while we were on the job."

That was perfectly true. Though Gris probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out how much time she'd been spending in the lab, or out of it, with Greg recently. But they weren't doing any harm. Sara was perfectly aware that the entire team was protective of her, and with Grissom, she almost expected it. He was always looking out for the lot of them, after all. He'd softened a lot in the past couple years, and was a lot better at showing his emotions. They had all grown together in that way; it was sweet really.

Sara shook herself, she was never this soppy. It was odd, ever since she'd been playing out the ruse with Greg, she'd been a lot moor cheerful than usual. She guessed it appealed to her mischievous side, but it felt to her that being around Greg had a hand in it. He actually wasn't that unlike her; he could be quiet and sweet, but he had his public side, which one had to dig through to get to the much nicer interior. He was one of those people that you had to get to know before you truly respected them as a friend. Before all this, she had considered him a friend – albeit an annoying one- but now, she felt a bond with him, and she liked it.

Warrick shook his head, and turned back to the evidence, continuing his search for the minute fibres that they were hoping to find residing on the suspect's shirt. They'd already found them on the victim, and they needed this link. It was a messy abduction and rape case; the suspect had gotten away, but she was so traumatised that she couldn't identify her attacker. And if it was the guy they'd pinned 'prime suspect' label on, well… he wasn't dumb enough to make it easy for them… they had a lot of work to do to crack this one.

Nick just stared at Sara for a few moments, and she stared defiantly back. Finally, he shrugged, and turned back to his own assignment. He had been satisfied that Sanders wasn't going to hurt Sara in any way – hell, the guy was smitten so Sara was more likely to inadvertently hurt _him_- and so he figured they were both adults… and he probably didn't want to know what they'd been up to.

Sara grinned to herself. The guys were being so awkward about this, and she suspected everyone – with the possible exception of Grissom, who was a little too busy to pay too much attention- was keeping an eye on the two of them, watching hawk-eyed for an idea of what was going on. But more to the point, watching out for them both. The pair of them were part of the family here at the lab, had been here for ages. Everyone knew them, and when colleagues hooked up, it was always gossip and curiosity material. When the girl who had been rejecting a guy's advances for years hooked up with that guy, _that_ was enough to send everyone into hyperdrive.

Which was of course, the way she and Greg quite liked it.

She glanced at her watch, wishing it was time for lunch. Then, sighing, she turned to the evidence and her job, to work until it was.

* * *

**Author's Note (written about a week and a half after the _previous_ one dammit!): **Geeze, you can tell I have too much to do when a chapter that takes a few hours to write takes me a couple weeks! I was wanting to get this done faster, but assessment's at it again, and I just haven't had the time . Please, keep up the reviews, I really appreciate receiving them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, how many times do I have to repeat it? My eternal gratitude to Anthony E. Zuicker and co for creating the wonderful show that is CSI.

**Author's Note**: School… let's blame it for everything! Or at least the holding up of this chapter (since it IS the pile of stuff I have to do's fault that I don't have time to write fanfic!) Anyway, on with the story….

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Lunch time!" Sara chirped, setting down the tweezers she was using to delicately remove fibres from the suspect's coat with. "I'm meeting Greg, so I'd better not leave him waiting for too long… or our lab rat may venture out of his hole to find out where I am."

Usually, she wouldn't have dreamed of going until they had actually found what they were looking for, but once they had found it, they would need Greg to test it. So if the two of them didn't go _now, _they could well not get a chance to go out at all. Warrick and Nick could handle the evidence for the second, and she was downright sick of looking for tiny little fibres on a coat made up of tiny little fibres. She wanted them to get their guy, of course, but her eyes were beginning to complain, and they were only about three-fifths of the way through the guy's wardrobe.

The guys nodded together "Just be back on time, Miss Lovebird," Nick teased her, "Warrick and I want _our_ breaks too, and we need your little lab-rat for analysis."

"Of course… wouldn't want you boys getting all faint on me, would I?" Sara tossed back, "I know how delicate you can be if you big tough men don't get to eat."

She had a feeling that if there had been anything other than evidence to toss at her, they would have. She nipped out the door, and down to the lab at double speed, almost bashing Greg with the lab door when she pushed through it.

He steadied her, "Whoa, whoa! I know I'm sexy, but a few seconds longer away from me wouldn't kill you. No need to rush!"

She smacked him on the arm, and he grinned down at her, "Ready for lunch then, I take it?" he asked, mock offering her his arm to rest her hand on. She rolled her eyes, and the two of them strolled out of the building together, down to the little all hours café down the street.

It was only when she came outside, either to a crime scene, or for some other reason, that it really sunk in that it was the middle of the night. The lab ran on it s own time, and seemed a totally different world. In reality, 'lunch' was earlier than people generally ate breakfast. But it was roundabout half way through their shift, so lunch break it was always called.

Back at the lab, Catherine wandered into the room where Nick and Warrick were still working on the evidence, "where's Sara?" she asked, "I wanted to borrow her for a couple hours, for our case, if you guys aren't too busy here,"

"Um… she's on her lunch break," Nick told her, "Bounded out of here as early as she could. She's not due back for a half hour."

"Is that so?" Catherine asked, a sly tone coming into her voice, "With Greggo, I suppose?"

"Of course. When are they ever apart?" Warrick replied, rolling his eyes, "They seem joined at the hip recently." Personally, he was all for it. They both seemed happy, and the pair of them needed a break. When they'd been spending so much time with each other, they hadn't been able to spend so much time with their minds concentrating only on work. Sara seemed more relaxed these days. And Greg… well, was as cheerful and relaxed as ever, but seemed to have an even bigger grin on his face whenever Rick saw him.

"Well, since I need Sara, how about we _all_ have our lunch break?" Catherine suggested, her eyes glinting, "In fact, how about we surprise the love-birds by _joining_ them. Maybe we'll finally get some information out of them!"

"Yikes, you _really_ have a thing about their relationship, don't you?" Nick asked, "I mean… snooping is all well and good, but shouldn't we let them have their lunch in peace?"

"If I thought they were being serious and honest about what's going on, I would leave them to it," Catherine said, her tone turning more serious, "But I have a gut feeling that something's going on, and I do _not_ like being tricked." The whole sudden change from sort-of-friendly to inseparable had her 'something is going on' detector beeping full blast. And the investigator in her wanted to know what exactly was going on. She liked both of them, but she did _not_ like being lied to. And if that was the case, she wanted to know about it.

She smiled her herself. Okay, the real reason was she didn't like the feeling of being out of the loop when it came to friends. And in this, she felt not only out-of-the-loop, but right in another loop altogether. And she was _also_ getting the feeling that was right where Greg and Sara wanted her and everyone else. It was infuriating, really. A lab full of hot-shot investigators couldn't even figure out what two of the youngest of their number were up to.

"Are you coming or _not_?"

The two men obediently trotted along to the men's locker room to change out of their lab clothes into some cleaner ones more suitable for lunch. While they were getting ready, Catherine cleared then all leaving with a surprised Grissom, who had not expected his whole team to take their breaks at once, but who didn't really mind so long as they got everything that needed doing done. Once that was done, Catherine stuck her head into the locker rooms, smiling as Warrick and Nick hurriedly pulled on the remainder of their clothing.

"Geeze, Cath! It's called the _men's_ change room for a reason!" Warrick protested, bending to do up his shoes.

"Well, you were taking so long, and I figured the sight of me might hurry you up a little," Catherine said unapologetically, "We're going to miss them if we don't go soon!" And her resolve that she was going to solve this little mystery once-and-for-all today had only strengthened, making her impatient to get going.

She rushed them all out the lab door, feeling like she did with Lindsey when her daughter was dragging her feet, not wanting to go somewhere. The boys were coming, but they weren't anywhere near as keen as she was. In fact, she suspected they might be tagging along just to keep an eye on her. So possibly they were feeling motherly – fatherly, technically- too. Afterall, what was a parent for if not to keep an eye out. And the lab bunch, investigators and techs alike _were_ like a family.

"So, they're _still_ lapping it up?" Greg laughed, leaning across the table closer to Sara. Some of their colleagues were in here as well, and Greg didn't doubt that some of them weren't above eavesdropping, so the pair of them were speaking quite softly, their voices drowned out to people other than themselves with the water feature they were sitting next to, and the dull roar of traffic from outside.

"They seem to be," Sara sighed, "But I _really_ think Cath's on to us." She paused, biting her lip and wondering if she should actually ask this, "Greg… don't you think it's time we drop the ruse?"

Greg's heart fell. She didn't want to pretend to be dating him anymore. And he had felt like it had been going so well. He had gotten to know Sara so well over the past month, and he knew he had been falling in something greater than lust with her. In fact, he would almost bet that he was well on his way to being in puppy-love.

"If you really think we should," he responded flatly.

Sara stared at him. He hadn't taken that the way she had expected him to. She had expected him to _want_ the same thing as she did.

Then, she realised how she had phrased the question may not have been the best choice of words, and the _other_ way it could have been taken. _She_ had meant, stop pretending and make it for real. Afterall, she was attracted to him, and she had known for a _long_ time that he liked her too. Now, she was well ready for them to be more than friends. She was definitely deeply in like with him, and it was deepening and strengthening every day.

"Uh _huh_!" A voice yelled triumphantly from the table closest to them, "I _knew_ you were up to something, Sara Sidle! Pretending to date Greg and wind us all up. Low."

Two heads, one fair, one dark whipped around to see Catherine sitting, with a sheepish-looking Nick and Warrick,.

"What? Were you guys _spying_ on us?" Sara snapped, her temper aroused by this invasion of her – _and_ Greg's- privacy. She glared, "You're supposed to be out friends. Doesn't that count for anything? Like, shouldn't you let us alone when we're having a _private_ lunch?" she asked, stressing the private. They had just totally ruined the moment.

"Well, if you hadn't been lying to us, we wouldn't have had to resort to spying to find out what was going on."

"It was a _joke_, Catherine. To get our own back on all the gossips at the lab. I never expected you to be one of them. In fact, I think you're _worse_. The gossips only make stories up, maybe eavesdrop. You're someone I thought I could trust, and what? You think spying is a good way to 'protect' us both? We were _fine_ before you came along."

She shoved herself out of her seat, strode around to Greg's side of the table, and planted a hard kiss on his lips, "What I _wanted_ to say to Greg– before you guys interrupted– was, do you want to go out? For _real_, no more pretending." With that, she tossed some money on the table to cover her part of the bill and stormed out of the café, back in the direction of the lab, without even waiting for his answer.

Greg stared after her. "Wow…" he murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you may be able to tell, this is winding down, and the next chapter is most likely the final. However, a sequel is likely, so keep an eye out for the final chapter and the possible sequel ;) Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated and useful! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine! Not getting any money from it either, and unfortunately have no rights to the characters, no matter how much I might wish otherwise!

**Author's Note:** Here we go, final chapter, much as I hate to say it! Promise you'll read the sequel, peeps ;o) This has been fun to write, and I hope you guys have had as much fun reading it!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Catherine had never felt smaller in her life. Worse, but not any more petty… she had just outdone herself in the stupidity stakes. She and Sara had often had their differences, but being the only two women on the team had brought them together against the boys many times, and they had had a friendship that she had been happy to believe in. Now she had gone and ripped a great hole in that.

"Oh shit… she's not going to forgive me for this one for a long while," she groaned, softly.

Greg fixed her with a glare, "Why _should_ she? Hell. Not sure I am either." Since Sara's abrupt departure, he had ordered the check, and now he followed Sara's path towards the door, tossing the bill and money down on the counter as he passed.

His emotions were whirling all over the place. He was beyond annoyed with Catherine, and to a lesser degree Nick and Warrick, but his heart was also singing. Sara had asked him out! She wanted to go out with him, just like he did! Well… like he wanted to go out with _her_, not how he wanted to go out with him. Because that would be weird and take self-love to a whole new level. But, she had asked him out!

And now he had to find her and give her an answer to her question.

Sara was back in the evidence room, and had thrown herself back fully into the processing. It was all she could do. After that show, Greg was going to be avoiding her for months. As usual, just when she began to fall in like with someone, something happened, and it completely shattered her chances. Not that she would be able to blame him. She wouldn't want to go out with her either.

Would he even bother to give her an answer? She doubted it.

She wearily rested her head in her hands, surprised to find that there were tears under her eyes. She hadn't even noticed. And she couldn't remember the last time she had shed tears over a fight. That was what it was really. Catherine's invasion had turned it from a possibly happy moment into a fight, rupturing her trust and it was going to cause problems, no doubt.

How could it _not_ when you worked with someone?

"Sara?"

She looked up in a start of surprise. The last person she had expected to see was standing there, gazing at her in a concerned puppy-like way.

"Greg…"

Greg wanted nothing more at that second to just pull her into his arms. She looked so sad and serious, as if the weight of the world had just crashed down, and she was in charge of sorting it all out. But, he could also tell that if he tried, she would probably pull away, and that would just make her feel all the worse.

"You didn't wait around for my answer," he chided, gently.

"Was there any need to?" Sara asked, a bitter note residing in her tone, "Who would want to go out with me after that little outburst. You probably think I'm some sort of harpy now, snapping at Catherine like that."

He gasped, and this time he really did go to her, gently tilting her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes, no matter how much she tried not to, "Catherine _deserved_ all you said to her, and a lot more. She was spying on us, invading our privacy, and hell, being downright _rude_. If I hadn't wanted to get over here with you, I would have chucked in a few pieces of my mind too."

She gaped at him, "Huh? But they were only trying to make sure we were okay."

"We're _adults_ Sara, not thirteen-year-olds who need watching over every minute to make sure they don't do something they're going to regret later. Catherine was being a busybody – hell, it's her job – and she dragged the guys into it too. If she doesn't get why you're pissed off with her, we'll damn well explain it to her. But from what she was saying when I left, she's pretty damn contrite about the whole mess. I don't think she's going to be messing in our affairs again." Greg was a little surprised at that little speech – he didn't often start spouting 'wisdom', unless it was of a forensic nature. But Sara looked so sad… he had to convince her she wasn't the one in the wrong.

"So… you _don't _think I'm an irrational harpy?" Sara said, a plaintive and at the same time hopeful tone coming into her voice, "You should, you know. I _can_ be."

"I've never seen you be irrational, let alone a harpy," Greg stated. No question there, no tone for argument. He couldn't believe that she'd think such things of herself. Didn't she realise just how great she was?

When she opened her mouth to respond, he cut her off with a sharp shake of his head, "Nuh-unh, you're not allowed to run yourself down. Not now, not ever when I'm here. Well, unless you deserve it… but that doesn't often happen, and I'm pretty sure that Gris would be on your case if it did."

She smiled at him, "So does that mean my answer isn't a no?"

He grinned in return, "It means your answer _definitely _isn't a no. And that you're a better man than I am! I was still steeling myself up to asking you."

" Oh! I wasn't sure if you still liked me, since you've gotten to know me,"

"Sara! I've liked you pretty much since the first moment I set eyes on you! I would have thought that I'd make that pretty obvious with my attempts to pick you up since I started here! Getting to know you has just _confirmed_ what a great person you are. I wasn't sure if you liked _me_, or if it was all just a part of the ruse."

"Oh, I'm not that good an actor," Sara told him, a smiled coming back to her face, "We probably couldn't have carried it off if I hadn't really liked you." She sighed, glancing towards the door, "I wonder what the others are going to tell the rest of the lab. I hope they keep the scene at the café to themselves."

"It's still not anyone's business but ours," Greg pointed out, "Catherine will probably be walking on eggshells, trying to make up. I don't think those three will be telling anyone anything, even if they are asked."

* * *

The rest of the graveyard shift was at that point making their own way back to the lab, the three of them deep in conversation. 

"I hope Greg's talking with her," Catherine said in concern, "I really hope I didn't manage to throw the pair of them off track. Sara's right though, I had no business being there – and I shouldn't have dragged the pair of you in with me." She wanted Sara and Greg to be well, both of them. But she had never expected that the pair of them could want to go out with each other for real. After all the times that Sara had shot Greg down, purposely and not, the last thing Catherine had expected was that Sara might develop real feelings for the lab-rat.

The way Sara had been, it made Catherine remember how it had been with her and Eddie at first. Which made her get the feeling, that maybe what Sara felt was a little deeper than lust. It was possible she was actually in love. Whether she knew it herself or not, Catherine wasn't sure. But the older woman had had a fair bit more experience than Sara, and her brain was crying out that this relationship might actually be one that could last.

Sara deserved it to be. That girl had experienced more pain than one so young should have.

"If they really like each other, there ain't no way you've thrown them off track," Warrick pointed out, "In fact, you've probably just sent our boy running to his lady-love to comfort her. Chucked them together."

"I hope you're right," Catherine said, still fretting. She ought to have just butted out from the start – she wasn't usually one to gossip too much. Hopefully, Sara would forgive her for her intrusion, in time. Though, if the situation went bitter, maybe not. She would have to corner her and have a girl-talk. Discord within a team as close as theirs wasn't a good thing, and it needed to be resolved, or at least brought to a halt as soon as it possibly could. She'd just give Sara a couple of days to cool off, first.

"We're not going to mention the café to anyone, right?" Nick asked, "I mean, it's no-one else's business."

Catherine nodded, "Uh huh. Lips zipped. The rest of them can wonder until Sara or Greg decides to tell them."

"Even Gris?" Warrick said, "I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Probably sooner. But it's their responsibility to tell him, not our," Catherine said firmly, "We're staying out of this from now on."

* * *

"So, Sara Sidle, you gonna be my girl for real now?" Greg teased. 

"For now," Sara said, a mischievous gleam coming into her eyes as Greg feigned shock, "Come here. You're _mine_ now."

She pulled his head down to hers and captured his bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling gently, before turning it into a full-on kiss.

Grissom chose that moment to come looking for his team. Sticking his head in the doorway, he asked, "Have you seen everyone else? They should be back by now."

Sara and Greg separated and stared at him for a moment.

His eyes finally registered what he had just interrupted, the head was quickly withdrawn, with a slightly embarrassed shake, and he retreated down the hallway, muttering to himself,

"Those two are paying all together too much notice to the rumours going around."

Sara smiled as that comment floated down to them, before putting her mouth to better use, and picking up back where they had left off. Backing Greg against the door to keep it shut while they kissed.

And to think this had come from one little white-lie and a favour to a friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has helped by reading this and reviewing. And thanks to some of you for sticking around since I started Spiral of Chaos, nearly three years ago! I hope the writing isn't too jilted from my changing style over that time, and I hope that if (when) there is a sequel, you'll come and read and/or review it too! 


End file.
